


holy

by Imoier



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoier/pseuds/Imoier
Summary: just a lil practice idk





	holy

June sat at the mansions lounge for what seemed hours. The summer storm was rolling over the estate with such force it made him feel giddy. Howling of the wind made his brain quiet out and his heart play in a different kind of beat. He was leaning onto the wall behind him, sitting on the windowsill seat, one leg on it, other by him watching lighting colour the sky in yellows and lively bruise purple. The staff were attending to their chores, paying him no mind and daring not to interrupt the silence of the large gloomy room with only few candles lit. Night was coming with the storm and the wooden interior done in victorian style (how cliche) started to liven up, candles (this is 21st century, why they chose safety hazard over electricity baffled him) making taxidermized trophies cast dramatic shadows over the walls. He felt so out of place here. Juniper all together with his so very urban outfit, combat boots and his faithful rifle standing by the wall, out of place as he was waiting on Seraphiel to finally wake up and stroll down.  
June couldn't tell why he kept coming here at all, as much as he couldn't tell why an angel needed a mansion. Wouldn't that classify as greed in itself, owning this much?  
Much to his dismay the distant clatter in the dining hall and heavy sound of the rain was interrupted by the appearance of the mansions head, all in his 6 winged glory.  
His ash coloured wings with some orange dotting looking charming in the canglelight and too out of place for the mansion. When he thought about it, Juniper doesn't remember coming here at all. In fact, the face of the creature was just a black mass you couldn't look at too long. As his heart rate started to spiral, so did the wings spread and his eyes locked in with the black masses eyes which were plenty. Before he got to say anything, he woke up. When will he let him speak?


End file.
